


Crush

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Friendship, Holding Hands, Kissing, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: It's hardnotto have a crush on someone who just saved your life.





	Crush

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Janet asks.

Without thinking, Michael cups her face in his hands and kisses her. When he realizes what he's done, he pulls away as quickly as he’d moved in.

Janet tilts her head to the side and blinks.

“I’m sorry,” Michael blurts. “I don’t know what came over me. When you threw Shawn against the wall, I—”

Janet smiles, and he blushes, looks at the floor.

“Are you attracted me, Michael?”

He puts his hands in his pockets, a nervous gesture that Janet picks up on immediately.

“A little. It’s hard not to be when you just saved my life.”

He looks her in the eye again.

“I...appreciate your sentiment, Michael, even if I am incapable of reciprocating it.”

Michael smiles in spite of himself. Perhaps doing her best to approximate sympathy and understanding, Janet steps close to him and pulls one of his hands out of his pocket. She clasps their hands together, and Michael laces their fingers. If he hadn’t known firsthand that she wasn’t a human, he never would have been able to tell just by touch alone.

“Thank you, Janet,” Michael says.

She smiles.

“Let’s go join our friends.”


End file.
